


Overrated Perfection

by nfra3711



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, M/M, and shiraishi would still stress, it never strikes him that he really IS kinda lame, over being perfect for his seiichi, tbh they could be married for 30 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfra3711/pseuds/nfra3711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuranosuke plans a surprise for Seiichi's birthday. Unfortunately he tends to overthink things a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overrated Perfection

Everything was set.

The cake was baked to perfection; with milk chocolate and not dark, garnished with strawberries and not cherries, cream on top swirled with affectionate amount of attention with a dash of flower shaped sprinkles. The flower arrangements couldn’t have been prepared any better, with its colors matching those of the sprinkles decorating the cake; cheerful and cute and pretty yet still holding a significant meaning underneath each petal and each flower. He was dressed sharp; having donned the beige suit he had worn the first time they went out for a Christmas dinner together, and he’d put on the cologne which scent he knew the other was never quite able to resist.

Everything was ready and he was perfect and yet he was an inch from drowning in cold sweat.

He shouldn’t be this nervous. True, that they had just started dating officially less than a year ago. True, that this meant this Birthday would mean a little bit more, if not a lot, than the previous ones they’d spent together. But he’d known Seiichi since the beginning of university, and while to some it didn’t sound like a long time, certainly it was more than enough for him not to roll and fidget in agitation because it was his boyfriend’s birthday, wasn’t it?

Kuranosuke could hear his stomach churning in complain.

This was embarrassing.

He’d made a fair number of idiotic mistakes in front of Seiichi, from the trivial ones like messing up salt and sugar while trying to make them dinner, to the more embarrassing – less pleasant ones like the time he got too nervous and too worked up because Seiichi was kissing him and damn was it _good_ resulting to Kuranosuke momentarily forgetting where the _hell_ he was supposed to place his curious tongue—

Seiichi laughed about it all the time. Kuranosuke just wanted to bury himself under dirt.

Still, if Seiichi could laugh about it, he definitely wouldn’t mind if his boyfriend randomly popped up in his apartment at midnight with cake and a bouquet and started to sing cheesy love songs for his birthday, right?

…. _Right_?

Kuranosuke slapped his palms into his own face, twice, then three times. He needed a plan B, and a plan C if plan B didn’t work. Maybe he shouldn’t go at midnight, he’d probably end up getting kicked out or have Seiichi’s neighbors call the police for unwanted sound pollution. Perhaps he should go in the morning when he knew Seiichi would be awake, or at lunchtime, or maybe—

A knock on the door. He let out an embarrassing ‘eep!’

He had planned to have the evening exclusively for his boyfriend, and he was sure that he’d cancelled any plans that might interfere. Staring at the doorway as he composed himself, he tried to remember if he’d somehow mess up the planning.

He couldn’t come up with anything though, he _knew_ he’d freed the entire night.  He was half expecting a drunk neighbor as he opened the door.

Except it was neither a drunk, or his neighbor.

\--

Seiichi’s mouth hung halfway open when Kuranosuke answered the door. It looked as if the dark haired was about to burst words into the other’s face the moment the door was open, but stopped midway, somehow, for some reason.

“Seiichi! Hi!”

Kuranosuke hoped falsified cheerfulness would at least fool his boyfriend from thinking he had made yet another stupid mistake, or that he was just plain drunk. Then again, he knew better.

“You’re… going somewhere?”

The blond’s attempted smile stiffened, watching Seiichi eyeing his formal getup. This was not the way he wanted to greet him Happy Birthday!

“No—I mean, yes! I mean, kind of?”

Seiichi crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised in an almost cocky way, shooting Kuranosuke stares that commanded for elaboration.

“I was… planning to go to your apartment.”

Kuranosuke sighed in defeat, this couldn’t get any lamer. Seiichi still had the look on his face.

“I made you cake and got you flowers because it’s your birthday… but I couldn’t decide on the best way to surprise you.”

His boyfriend was still silent, never breaking eye contact, and Kuranosuke could feel the sweat rolling down the back of his neck. He had to mend this.

“But why are _you_ here?”

Seiichi had had his rare moments where he was either clingy or jealous, both as a friend and as a lover. Yet Kuranosuke was sure he wasn’t the kind of person who’d go so far to show up at his boyfriend’s house in the middle of the night because the said boyfriend hadn’t texted him Happy Birthday, and there had got to be a better reason than mere ‘coincidence.’

“You were late,” Seiichi finally said. “I’m here to have my present.”

“Your prese—“

The word didn’t make it out as his lips were then met by another pair. Seiichi’s fingers curling on the collar of Kuranosuke’s shirt, seemingly uncaring if the other had spent hours to iron it sleek. He pulled the slightly taller man closer, closing their distance and allowing their bodies to touch, making a low chuckle when he heard a helpless whimper coming out from his boyfriend’s lips.

“I do love flowers and a nice plateful of dessert,” Seiichi whispered when he’d stop chuckling, nibbling playfully on Kuranosuke’s lower lip. “But from you, I expect something… _more_.”

It didn’t take Seiichi any more words as his lover pulled him in, the door slamming shut behind them, and Kuranosuke wondered why he’d spent so much time freaking out about appropriate clothing when he didn’t even need them in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick something for our dearest Child of God's birthday! What better gift is there than Shiraishi himself? :)


End file.
